Autumn Ain't For Sunny
by Sapphire Oaks 69
Summary: Sunstreaker gets a wax and he rages about a leaf XD


**Autumn Ain't For Sunny**

**WARNING: M FOR LANGUAGE!**

**Sunstreaker looked at his charge, then at his twin. The air was silent. The autumn leaves could be heard falling off the trees in the blustery autumn wind Except the sound of their charge tapping away on his iPhone. Curiously, Sunstreaker peeked over to see what he typed on his iPhone.**

"**What ya typing there Conor?" Asked Sunny. He looked more closely, making sure his left head fin didn't hit their charge. "Well you built up a world of magic. Because your real life is tragic. Yeah you built up a world of magic. It's not real. You can't hold it with your hand. You can't feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it. But if it's true. You can see it with your eyes. Oh even in the dark." He turned and looked at his charge with a look of shock on his faceplates "Are we a world of what you call magic?" He looked at his charge with somber optics, tears welling. "What? You are certainly most not! I love the both of you, no matter what you do!" He said to Sunstreaker, who had tears rolling down his faceplates. **

"**Sh,sh,sh, don't cry please, look, if you transform, I will give you a bath then give you a wax ok?" Pleaded his charge. "Ok, but not so rough or you will get shoved in me for a day." Replied Sunstreaker, he then transformed and his charge got the hose and sprayed it on him. Not only was it warm. It was relaxing too. He purred in delight as it washed over him, then growled in arousal as his charge got the sponge and rubbed it all over his form. **

**After that, he did something unexpected, he shook himself to dry faster. Unfortunately, it went all over his charge, who was shocked then cleared it and simply said "Fuck sake!" he said as it had went all over him and soaked him. He got a laugh from Sideswipe, who found it amusing. "If you laugh once more, I will put the pair of you outside and not give Sunny his wax!" That shut Sideswipe up. **

**Conor soon found Sunny's favourite wax, unfortunately, it was Sideswipe's too. "Hey, that's our favourite!" Cried the twins in unison, Sunny quickly transforming to look at it to check. Their charge smirked and read the label "£847 for this stuff, only the best for my lovers! Glamorous Shine Wax, only made for Sunray Yellow and Blood Red" He said, looking at them. "How, how did you know the perfect shade?" Sunny asked him, bewildered. "Let's just say, I had 5 Sunray Yellow Ferrari's then 4 Blood Red Rolls-Royce Phantoms, so when I spotted you two in the showroom, I had to get the pair of you, as I spotted the familiarness between you. **

**300k you cost me, but you are the best thing ever to happen to me, and for that I am immensely grateful!" The two reached forward and hugged him, happy to have him as their lover and grateful he brought them. "Anyway, I need to give Sunny his waxing first!" Exclaimed their charge, removing the lid off the wax and dipping the cloth in, brining out just enough for Sunny to enjoy it. He then started to rub it into Sunstreaker's hood, who was purring at how gentle he was and how precise he was with how much he used.**

**He suddenly whimpered as his charge touched a sensitive area, causing his charge to stop and remove the wax apply just enough pressure to get it off and not hurting his 'bot in the process. He then rubbed the sensitive area, very gently, which caused the yellow Lamborghini Countach to purr louder. He then got the wax out and rubbed the area gently, causing him to purr louder and his engines to rumble slightly. Then, all of a sudden... "Oh for fuck's sake, I've nearly ran out!" Cried their charge "And I've still the bloody fenders to do!" With that, he used the rest of it and made Sunstreaker roar in pleasure. After the waxing, he put them outside for a few hours.**

**After 20 minutes, he heard Sunstreaker moaning about something, eagerly, he stepped outside and found a leaf stuck in Sunstreaker's grille. "For real? You scream at me for 5 minutes about a leaf? Stuck in your grille? What ya worried about, gonna fucking ruin your finish?" Laughed their charge. Sideswipe laughed at that and Sunstreaker growled, but stopped when Conor rubbed his hood, smirking. He reluctantly drove into the base, but when he stopped, there wasn't enough room for Sideswipe. "Sunny, make room for your brother!" Growled their charge and he did as he was told. **

**Soon the pair of them were in the garage and there was enough space so that if their charge wanted to get in one of them, he could do without them complaining that the doors would bash into the others door and scratch the paint, according to Sunstreaker's words. Then their charge closed the garage doors and they accidentally banged into Sunstreaker's paint. "Hey, watch the paint!" Growled Sunstreaker as his finish was nearly scratched. "SUNNY! Be nice to our charge!" Yelled Sideswipe to his twin, who shockingly backed down for the first time since they had all met. No, wait this was the second, the first when he yelled at Sideswipe for an unknown reason, oh wait. That was after he had that wet dream. Gross and- "Conor!" Yelled Sideswipe, bringing him back down to earth after being lost in his thoughts for minutes on end. "What were you saying?" He asked his red lover. "I was saying that Sunstreaker said he is sorry for what he said earlier." Repeated Sideswipe. "Well thanks to the both of you!" Exclaimed their charge, rubbing both their hoods, and getting purrs from the two of them. "Where can i sleep, last time i slept in Sunny, he covered me in mech fluid. On the other hand, I ain't slept in Sideswipe yet! Exclaimed their charge and with that, Sideswipe opened his door to let his charge in, who pushed his front seta forward and climbed in the back, the seat warm and cozy, it easily adjusting to his shape, soon he was nearly asleep. "G'night lovers, been a great day see you tomorrow!" Yawned their charge as he fell asleep in the backseat.**

**About halfway through the night, their charge woke up, shockingly covered in... nothing, totally unexpected. Sideswipe then woke up with a jump, forgetting their charge was inside him, causing him to bash his head on the roof. "Oww! That hurt!" Exclaimed their charge in pain. "Sorry!" Whispered Sideswipe "Try to go back to bed!" He calmly replied with "Ok" and curled up on the backseat, finally falling asleep peacefully, with Sideswipe slowly rocking him in his backseat.**

**FIN**


End file.
